This Ain't Goodbye
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: The Organization's reaction to the loss of Axel. How does Xera feel?


This Ain't Goodbye...

*.*.*.*.*

"Axel is dead." Xemnas said in his usual flat tone.

Xera's eyes widened. She didn't want to believe what she'd just heard.

"I noticed another empty chair in here..." Xigbar said, shaking his head.

"It was only a matter of time." Saix spoke.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Toxen said, her normal raspiness about her voice. "I thought _**you**_ would be more sensitive toward the fact, _hmmm_ Saix?"

Xemnas was just silent, sitting there like a gargoyle watching over their conversation.

Xera was shaking a little. She was just as silent as Xemnas, trying to avoid crying.

"_Please_, Number XV." Saix said to Toxen as well as the rest of the room, "Number VIII died because he was _weakened_ by letting himself get too close to someone who would never return the favor. Thus, leading to his death."

Xera looked at Saix for a quick second. _"How could you say that!"_ She'd wanted to say, but it just locked itself away in her thoughts.

"_As if_! We all know Roxas cared about Axel in return." Toxen pointed out.

"Yes, but where is _Roxas_ now?" Saix asked, leaning forward a bit. "Are you sure you're not just pitying Axel, considering how you felt when _Number IX_ perished?"

Toxen gasped a little, her eyes narrowing. "You're _cold_ Saix."

Saix smirked.

Xigbar sighed, "Let it go, Toxie."

She looked at Xigbar, her eyes burning. Still, she sat back it her chair, shaking her head.

Luxord took the chance to speak, "Maybe Axel was just ready to die. None of us were really there, so we can't say anything for sure, eh?"

"Now that you are to mention it..." Xemnas finally said something, "Number VIII _did_ mention something in writing about _'going to the next life with them...'_."

"_Them_? who is 'them'?" Luxord questioned, "Didn't he only mean Roxas?"

Xigbar smirked a little, "_As if_! Y'know, Roxas wasn't the _only_ one Axel liked."

"Elaborate." Saix said, almost as a command.

"Oh you know more than anyone, Saix. Roxas...and Xera."

Xera looked up, noticing all the eyes on her.

"Xera, I know it's not odd for you to be quiet, but what seem to be your thoughts on this matter? You've said nothing the whole meeting." Xemnas said to the girl.

"Axel..." was all she said. She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Aww, c'mon Brit-Brat. Tell us what's on your mind." Xigbar said. "We _already_ know you've got a crush on the dude. What about Flame-Head?"

"Axel...Was someone I held close to the hollow shell where my heart once was."

"Anything to say to that, Saix?" Toxen asked, rolling her eyes.

"Xera thinks she had something with Axel, the truth being that Lea was the one she truly loved."

Xera shook her head. "It's Axel, too. I know it is...it feels the same from when I...or Rea` was with Lea."

"You can't _feel_ anything. Don't let you're mind fool you." Saix said.

Xera suddenly got loud, "So you don't feel it? You were his friend, too! Don't you remember?"

Her loudness shocked almost everyone. Xera was never loud.

Saix shook his head. "Isa, Lea, and Rea` are **gone**. He's dead to me, now in the physical sense, not just metaphorically anymore. And he should be dead to you, too. You can't just live in the past."

"I'm not 'living in the past'...He's still Lea, just with a different name. I know you see it, too, you're just blinding yourself to it..." she turned to Xemnas, "Lord Superior...may I please go?"

"Yes, meeting dismissed."

Xera went into her own room, her easel with the nearly finished painting on it still there. She refused to call it done, something was still missing.

**_"Axel is dead."_**

Those words the superior had said still roamed her mind, the entire meeting replaying itself in her head. How could Saix have behaved that way? How could he have said those things? Maybe their tight-knit friendship really is dead...

No. She wasn't going to let herself become what Saix is. She still loved Axel, and no matter what, she was going to meet him in the next life and be with him there. That's how it's supposed to be...she knew that.

Axel may not exist anymore physically, but he'll always be with her.

Saix, too. Even if he was blind to it.

Finally, she let the tears roll down her face.

"I'm gonna miss you...Lea."

_You and I we're friends from outer space...  
Afraid to let go  
The only two who understood this place... And as far as we know  
We were way before our time  
As bold as we were blind  
Just another perfect mistake...  
Another bridge to take... on the way to letting go_

This ain't goodbye!  
This is just where love goes  
When words aren't warm enough  
To keep away the cold  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye!  
It's not where our story ends!  
But I know you can't be mine  
Not the way you've always been...  
As long as we've got time  
Then this ain't goodbye  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye

We were stars up in the sunlit sky  
That no one else could see  
Neither of us thought to ever ask why  
It wasn't meant to be  
Maybe we were way too high to ever understand  
Baby, we were victims of all...  
All the foolish plans  
We began to divide!

But this ain't goodbye!  
This is just where love goes  
When words aren't warm enough To keep away the cold  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye!  
It's not where our story ends!  
But I know you can't be mine  
Not the way you've always been  
As long as we've got time  
This ain't goodbye

Oh no, this ain't goodbye!  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye!  
This ain't goodbye

You and I we're friends from outer space...  
Afraid to let go  
The only two who understood this place  
And as far as we know...

This ain't goodbye!  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye!  
This ain't goodbye!  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye!

This ain't goodbye!  
This is just where love goes  
When words aren't warm enough  
To keep away the cold  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye!  
It's not where our story ends!  
But I know you can't be mine...  
Not the way you've always been

Oh no, don't say it...  
Don't say goodbye.


End file.
